


Почему дежавю может быть опасно

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Police Officer Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заметив, как новый заместитель застыл рядом, словно влюбленный мальчишка, Джон Стилински собрался вдоволь повеселиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему дежавю может быть опасно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why deja-vu is a dangerous thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843010) by [MsCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCee/pseuds/MsCee). 



> бетила Helsen

Джон Стилински отлично помнил день, когда его жена впервые вошла в полицейский участок. Конечно, тогда она ещё не была его женой. Тогда она была незнакомкой в ярко-красном сарафане и обладательницей самого симпатичного носика, который Джон когда-либо видел. А Джон был всего лишь заместителем шерифа, новичком, которому платили за то, что он корпел над грудами бумажек. Он поднял взгляд от протокола ареста за вандализм, их взгляды встретились, и Джон напряженно застыл.  
  
Потому что в его жизнь только что вошла его жена. Он понял это сразу.  
  
Прошло двадцать лет, больше Джон такого не испытывал ни разу. Такая любовь даётся только раз в жизни. Джон знал, как ему повезло испытать это чувство, повезло разделить жизнь с любимой женщиной столько, сколько отмерила им судьба. Повезло, что их сын был похож на неё, его замечательный мальчик с таким же вздёрнутым носом, такой же улыбкой и таким же характером.  
  
  
  
У Джона был свой момент откровения, а сейчас он сидел и наблюдал, как его переживали другие. Ему нравилось думать, что он довольно неплохо умеет читать людей, в основном потому, что они не настолько скрытны, как им хотелось бы казаться. А возможно, сказывались годы, когда приходилось выслушивать небылицы сына, – это отлично тренирует и держит в тонусе. Как бы то ни было, Джон мог распознать ложь и чувства людей, даже если они сами себе в них не признавались.   
  
Поэтому, когда однажды утром его новый заместитель напряженно застыл рядом, Джон смешливо фыркнул и подумал о своей жене. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть, как Хейл встретит ту, которая заставила его застыть изваянием. Интересно, будет ли это похоже на то, как сам Джон бестолково заикался при знакомстве десятилетия назад? Зная Хейла, парень, скорее, будет недовольно зыркать из-под нахмуренных бровей, словно какой-то неопытный юнец, не доросший до взрослых отношений.  
  
Джон с удовольствием посмотрит на эту картину, а затем, как только девушка уйдет, он сможет подкалывать Хейла до конца его чёртовой жизни. Джон приготовился к встрече с неординарной девушкой с задорным смехом и широкой улыбкой, которая сможет расшевелить его угрюмого заместителя с мрачным взглядом.  
  
К чему Джон оказался не готов, так это увидеть очень знакомую фигуру, приближающуюся к столу. Джон моргнул. И еще раз. Стрельнул взглядом в сторону Хейла, который, как и ожидалось, яростно хмурился, уставившись перед собой. Минуту назад Джон думал, что, может быть, поделится с Хейлом своей историей, вспомнит о том дне, когда встретил любовь всей своей жизни тремя столами дальше отсюда. Но он не был готов к присутствию в этой истории своего сына.  
  
– Хей, пап, – голос Стайлза выдернул его из задумчивости, прежде чем мозг Джона окончательно закоротило бы от мысли, что его заместитель, кажется, влюбился в его сына.  
  
– Дерек, – продолжил Стайлз, кивнув в сторону Хейла. Тот вернул приветствие едва заметным движением головы и губ, что Джон решил интерпретировать как улыбку.  
  
Джон знал, что его сын и Хейл знакомы еще со времен средней школы Стайлза. Он считал, что они были друзьями… Он был  _уверен_ , что они просто друзья. Именно Стайлз убедил Джона дать Хейлу шанс и взять в штат сотрудников, почти час разглагольствуя обо всех возможных преимуществах. Начиная с «одних бровей достаточно, чтобы подозреваемые начали плакать и каяться во всех грехах» и заканчивая «бицепсами». Последнее Стайлз никак не прокомментировал, но изобразил руками нечто, чему позавидовала бы сама Ванна Уайт, и состроил такое лицо, что Джон фыркнул от смеха.  
  
Господи, каким же он был идиотом.  
  
С другой стороны, Джон никогда не видел их вместе, иначе рано или поздно он бы догадался. Кажется, ему нужен хороший отдых. У Джона перед глазами были все улики, но, только увидев Хейла и Стайлза вместе, он смог составить общую картину. Потому что сейчас у его сына горели глаза, а на губах расцветала задорная улыбка. Все было настолько очевидно, что Джон не понимал, как он раньше не сообразил.  
  
– Как твой первый рабочий день, Хмуроволк?  
  
– Стайлз, – предупреждающе рыкнул Хейл, покосившись на Джона, который приподнял бровь, услышав необычное прозвище.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз склонился над столом и чуть прищурился, стараясь прочесть перевернутый текст в раскрытой папке перед Хейлом. – Я думал, что совместная полицейская работа дает право принять его в наши ряды. В смысле, ты ведь для этого здесь? Чтобы оставить всех полицейских собак без работы?  
  
– Стайлз, – повторил Хейл. На этот раз его тон звучал менее раздраженно и более покорно. Тон, который был очень хорошо знаком Джону после девятнадцати лет воспитания Стайлза.   
  
– Хейл не работает с собаками, – прокомментировал Джон, по-прежнему сканируя Дерека взглядом «плохого полицейского». Если он всё равно не мог запугать Стайлза взглядом строгого отца, то, по крайней мере, Джон мог воспользоваться своим служебным положением, чтобы убедиться, что Хейл прочувствует на себе всю серьёзность момента.  
  
Джон не собирался препятствовать Стайлзу испытать то же, что было у него с женой, но это не значит, что он не сделает всё, чтобы его сын выбрал самого лучшего. Так что Хейлу придётся немного попотеть.  
  
– Понятное дело, – Стайлз преувеличенно закатил глаза. – Собаки ненавидят Дерека. А Дерек ненавидит собак. Если бы Дерек работал с собаками, у вас вся работа стала бы, потому что они были бы слишком заняты, писая вокруг и пытаясь…  
  
– Стайлз! – шокировано воскликнул Дерек, словно не мог поверить, что Стайлз опустился до такого. До какого именно, Джон пока не совсем понимал. Он чувствовал, что ему не хватает чего-то важного, и это уже порядком раздражало.  
  
Тем более что не хватало очень многого, если учесть взгляды, которыми обменивались его заместитель и сын.  
  
– Ты больше по кошкам, Хейл? – спросил Джон, мысленно погладив себя по голове за терпение и собранность.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся.  
  
– Я не против собак, сэр, – ответил Хейл, нахмурившись на Стайлза.  
  
– У Дерека с собаками своеобразное родство, – кивнул Стайлз, хотя эта фраза ничего не прояснила.  
  
Джон покачал головой. Похоже, этот разговор вообще не собирался обретать смысл в ближайшее время.  
  
– Ты что-то хотел, сынок? – спросил Джон.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз вздрогнул и повернулся к нему, будто только что заметил, что в комнате кроме него и Хейла был кто-то ещё. Ещё раз бросив взгляд на Дерека, Стайлз в упор посмотрел на Джона. – О чём ты?  
  
– Я спросил, что ты хотел. Ты в участке, вместо того, чтобы быть на работе. Обычно днем ты работаешь, если я не ошибаюсь?  
  
– О, точно. Я… э-э-э… Неа, – Стайлз выглядел, как ребенок, у которого рука застряла в банке с печеньем. То есть как обычно, когда попадался и пытался выкрутиться.  
  
– Неа?   
  
– Не-а, – повторил Стайлз, растянув «е» и качнувшись на каблуках. – Разве сын не может забежать на работу к отцу, чтобы просто повидаться?  
  
– Может, хотя он никогда этого не делает, – краем глаза Джон отметил, что Хейлу, кажется, стало неудобно. Отлично, значит, он достаточно проницателен, чтобы понять, куда клонит Джон. Можно самому воспитать хорошего помощника, но Джон всегда ценил проявление смекалки в команде. Приятно знать, что Хейлу это присуще в полной мере.  
  
– А разве сейчас не обеденный перерыв? – спросил Стайлз, с преувеличенным вниманием посмотрев на часы на стене, хотя Джон готов был поспорить, что сын точно знает, который сейчас час. – Ха! Какое удачное совпадение. В смысле, что я пришел как раз в обед. Ты же взял свой ланч, пап? Тебе нужно забрать его из холодильника, пока никто не стащил.  
  
– Дай угадаю, у Хейла нет с собой ланча? – спросил Джон, усиленно стараясь подавить улыбку.  
  
Стайлз распахнул глаза, словно внезапно понял, что его отец не совсем идиот.  
  
– Э-э-э. Нет?  
  
– Хм, – Джон откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. – И ты, как отзывчивый талисман нашего участка, решил пригласить его на ланч, так как он не взял с собой?  
  
– Э-э-э. Да?  
  
– Ага. И Хейл, чтобы произвести впечатление на босса, собирается терпеть сына босса за обедом?  
  
– Э-э-э. Да?  
  
– Потому что нет никакой другой причины, чтобы ты и Хейл обедали вместе, правильно?  
  
– Правильно? – Стайлз по совиному моргал, абсолютно провально пытаясь сделать невинное лицо. Казалось бы, что в свои девятнадцать лет он уже должен был понять, что у него худший невинный взгляд в мире. Причём, чем больше он старался, тем больше себя выдавал.  
  
– Конечно, это не значит, что вы встречаетесь, или что-то подобное. Уверен, что есть другая причина, по которой мой сын пришёл сюда в первый рабочий день моего нового заместителя, чтобы пригласить его на обед.  
  
Стайлз хватал ртом воздух, и Джон не смог подавить смешок.  
  
– Думаю, мой ланч не будет ждать меня до завтра, – решил он. – Я хочу пообедать с моим сыном и послушать, как прошёл первый день моего заместителя. Что скажете, ребята?  
  
Глядя на Стайлза, Джон практически видел, как у того в голове крутятся шестерёнки, изобретая какую-нибудь небылицу, чтобы выкрутиться из ситуации. И в процессе, вероятнее всего, увязнуть еще больше.  
  
Но прежде чем он успел открыть рот, Хейл кивнул, поднялся и подошел к Стайлзу, сжав ему плечо.  
  
– Это отличная возможность рассказать ему, – шепнул Хейл.  
  
«Что ж, это было просто», – решил Джон. Парни готовы сдаться без боя. Он, конечно, исполнит ритуальный танец я-его-отец-и-я-вооружён, и больше они не будут возвращаться к этому вопросу. Джон внезапно даже обрадовался, что Хейл в его команде – не каждый родитель может контролировать бойфренда своего ребёнка 24 часа в сутки 7 дней в неделю. Ну, может, не 24 часа и не 7 дней, но если парни думают, что Джон не воспользуется этой возможностью, чтобы присмотреться во время дежурств к Хейлу и убедиться, что он подходит Стайлзу… Нет, это действительно здорово, он даже сможет отпустить несколько шуток про пистолет.  
  
– Я думал, что мы сделаем это где-нибудь в безлюдном месте, – прошептал Стайлз в ответ.  
  
Джон немного нахмурился. Обычно Стайлз не стеснялся людей, с которыми встречался. Может быть, он ожидал, что Джон плохо воспримет эту новость и закатит сцену? На секунду ему стало больно от одной мысли, что Стайлз может так думать. Конечно, Джон не считал Хейла идеальным выбором для сына, но могло быть и хуже.  
  
Возможно, он просто размяк на старости лет, а возможно, выражение лица Хейла, когда он увидел вошедшего Стайлза, убедило Джона, что тот будет хорошо относиться к Стайлзу. Так же, как сам Джон относился к жене до самого конца.  
  
Хейл и Стайлз всё ещё перешёптывались, когда Джон вернулся и услышал, как сын сказал:  
  
– А что если нам придется показать ему? Если бы мы были одни, мы могли бы просто показать ему.  
  
 _Что_?  
  
– Не нужно мне ничего показывать! Я и так верю! – выпалил Джон, прежде чем успел справиться с собой.  
  
Оба резко повернулись в его сторону с одинаковым выражением ужаса на лицах, переглянулись со странной безысходностью, и Стайлз громко сглотнул.  
  
– Так ты знаешь? – спросил он.  
  
Джон расправил плечи и вздохнул.  
  
– Тебе плохо удаётся это скрывать.  
  
Хейл, кажется, хотел кого-нибудь прибить.  
  
– И ты не…  
  
Джон прервал сына, махнув рукой.  
  
– Я не собираюсь стрелять в него или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
  
Он ожидал, что Стайлз сейчас посмеётся и расслабится. Чего Джон точно не ожидал, так это того, что Хейл вздрогнет и зарычит, как животное, а сын напряжётся ещё больше, и посмотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, словно ему только что сказали, что Санта не настоящий (чего, кстати, Джон так и не сделал – Стайлз сам понял это, когда ему было семь, благодаря библиотечным книгам, разговорам со взрослыми и засаде в гостиной в Сочельник).  
  
– Кто тебе рассказал? – прошептал Стайлз, отчего Джон нахмурился еще больше.  
  
– Стайлз, у тебе сердце колотится. Успокойся, – сказал Хейл, и Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, стрельнув в него недобрым взглядом.  
  
– Когда ты узнал, пап? Почему ты ничего не говорил? Ты знаешь… О, Господи, ты знаешь ещё со школы?  
  
– Что?! – не смог сдержать крик Джон. – Со средней школы, Стайлз? Это началось ещё в школе?  
  
– Конечно, в школе, – ответил Стайлз. – А ты когда думал?  
  
– После того, как тебе исполнилось восемнадцать! Потому что я нормально отношусь к тому, что ты с ним сейчас, но я не собираюсь закрывать глаза на то, что Хейл воспользовался тобой, когда ты был  _несовершеннолетним_.  
  
Джон действительно устроил сцену и теперь понимал, почему Стайлз хотел рассказать всё наедине. Причина была не в самих отношениях, а в том, что Стайлз был ребёнком, и Джону хотелось свернуть Хейлу шею за то, что тот прикоснулся к сыну.  
  
Он собрался ещё что-то высказать по этому поводу, когда внезапно понял, что Стайлз и Хейл молча смотрели друг на друга круглыми глазами.  
  
– Папа, – произнес Стайлз через секунду гробовой тишины, – ты думаешь, что я и Дерек вместе?  
  
– Мы со Стайлзом не встречаемся, – подтвердил Хейл. – Я никогда не трогал его в этом смысле.  
  
За пять секунд ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и на мгновение Джон решил, что это какой-то сюрреалистичный кошмар. Тем более, когда увидел искреннее разочарование на лице Стайлза после слов Хейла.  
  
– Почему?  
  
Видимо, мозг и рот Джона еще не скооперировались, иначе он бы никогда не спросил такого. Зато сейчас он понял, что обычно чувствует сын в такие моменты. Джон поморщился, не так он представлял себе, как проведёт вторую половину дня.  
  
Стайлз, красный как свекла, что-то пробурчал, а Хейл нахмурился и посмотрел на Джона, словно о чем-то задумался.  
  
– Стайлз слишком молод, – наконец произнёс он и решительно сжал губы.  
  
– Да, – согласился Джон, – но он взрослый. Уже.  
  
– О, Боже мой, пап, ты что, сватаешь меня? – совершенно подавленно воскликнул Стайлз. Хейл молчал, всё ещё о чём-то размышляя.  
  
Джон закатил глаза, но даже не подумал оспаривать это заявление. Потому что, как бы не хотелось признаваться, но так и было. Джон понял, что от полного непонимания и шока он дошел до принятия отношений, которых не существует, и закончил сватовством сына и своего заместителя. И всё это за какие-то пятнадцать минут.  
  
Что ж, кажется, сейчас был идеальный момент, чтобы сменить тему.  
  
– Так что насчет обеда? Я бы сейчас не отказался от бургера, – Джон хлопнул в ладоши с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, от чего Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте.  
  
Хейл по-прежнему витал в облаках, Стайлз взволновано посмотрел на него, и Джон увидел в его взгляде неприкрытую уязвимость. Решив, что им, наверное, нужно поговорить наедине, Джон направился к выходу. В конце концов, назвался груздем – полезай в кузов.  
  
– Прости за папу, – услышал он бормотание Стайлза. – Я знаю, что ты не…  
  
– Это не… Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? – оборвал его Хейл и громко выдохнул. – Например, за чашкой кофе.  
  
Джон открыл дверь, когда Стайлз наконец спросил:  
  
– Это… свидание?  
  
Джон увидел Хейла в отражении стекла на двери, но ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что тот кивнул, ещё больше нахмурив брови.  
  
Сев в патрульную машину, Джон посмотрел, как Стайлз подошёл ближе к Хейлу, и мог бы поклясться, что краем глаза заметил мелькнувший красный сарафан и услышал мягкий смех.  
  
  
  
 _– Спасибо за помощь, офицер Стилински._  
  
– Э-э-э. Джон. Имя. Моё имя. Джон.  
  
– Очень приятно, Джон. Мне нравится. Что же, возможно, ещё увидимся, Джон.  
  
– Я бы очень хотел. Постойте, вы имели в виду здесь? В участке? Простите, я не то хотел… я подумал, что вы…  
  
– Вы правильно подумали. Я имела в виду что-то вроде «увидимся за чашкой кофе». Может быть, где-нибудь на Мейн и Элм? Скажем, в следующий понедельник?  
  
– О, это… свидание?  
  
– Да, это свидание.  
  
– Я бы хотел. На самом деле… я бы очень хотел.  
  
– Я тоже. Мне кажется, это может стать началом чего-то прекрасного, Джон. Чего-то очень, очень прекрасного.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке и поблагодарить автора хотя бы лайклом :D  
> вам мелочь, а ему приятно ❤.❤


End file.
